A Different World
by Carolyn12
Summary: This is a different world. One where Demons are normal to have around. They work like all the other normal humans. Kagome's teacher happens to be one...and they don't start out on the right hand either...What does this world have in store? What with humans, Demons, and magic coexisting in the modern day? And what is a certain Spider planning?
1. Chapter 1

**...I really shouldn't have...but I did...a new story...forgive me... I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

A young girl ran down the street in a rush. Dodgeing and gliding around people like water.

"This is bad! I'm almost late." she thought as she turned the corner. Her breath caught at the sight of the collage.

A grin spread across her face; She may make it just yet.

She dashed across the street when out of the corner of her eye she saw a sleek black car speeding towards her.

Blue eyes closed fully expecting to get hit.

The sound of screeching tires filled the air.

She opened her eyes a crack to see the hood of the car just inches from herself. A sigh escaped her lips in relief then her face tented a slight red in anger.

"Hey! Watch where your driving you idiot!" she cried out and gave the black car a kick before running off again.

She walked passed the gate just as the bell was ringing.

"Kagome! You were almost late, and on the first day too!" a girl teased her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Her warm brown eye shining in amusement.

Kagome laughed and walked over to her friend. Not once noticing the golden eyes following her trek into the school; as he parked his sleek black car.

* * *

 **Who is the mystery driver? Why is he at Kagome's collage? Will we ever find out?!...yes...yes we will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

Kagome stared out the window waiting for the teacher to show.

"Did you hear a thing I said?"

She blinked and turned her head to face her best friend.

"Huh? Sorry Sango...I was off in thought."

Sango sighed, "I said I can't believe that we got into the same collage, and its Sacred Jewel University too! this is one of the hardest schools to get into."

Kagome smiled at her friends enthusiasm.

"I'm glad your here Sango. At least I know someone here."

The brown eyed girl smiled back.

Before they could speak more the door of the classroom opened; the once noisy room now quite.

The sound of footfall echoed in the room and came to a stop behind the podium that was in front of the room.

most of the girls all started to blush even some boys too.

Standing there was a tall, handsome man in a black suite with a blood red tie. His long silver hair was held back by a thin strip of black cloth showing his pointed ears. A symbol of a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and two strips on both of his face. His gold colored eyes scanned over the class.

His bored stare stopped on Kagome.

A shudder ran down her spine.

There was no doubt about it...their teacher was demon...

She had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **what could this bad feeling Kagome has be!?**

 **Also these chapters are going to be small...sorry...**


	3. Chapter 3

Gold clashed with Sapphire.

"Hey Teach, why were you late? Class was suppose to start five minuets ago!" one brave student complained.

The silver haired man stared a moment longer at Kagome; Before turning to the one who complained causing the student to flinch slightly.

"I...had a mishap earlier. A young woman decided to run into the road without looking and almost got hit...but yet, I'm the idiot." His explained.

Kagome's blue eyes widen and she ducked her head. _'_ _I'_ _m so dead!'_ she thought.

"Let's get started. First off my name is Sesshomaru Taisho, and yes I'm a demon. A Dog demon if you must know."

A few hands that had went up dropped at the last bit of information.

"Now I want each of you to stand and say your name."

This went on for a moment when the person in front of Kagome sat down she slowly stood her hair covering her face as she looked at the floor. She mumbled her name and quickly sat back down almost knocking over the desk.

"What? I didn't catch that. Look to the front when you speak." Sesshomaru demanded.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. He had to hear that! he was a demon for crying out loud.

She stood once more and looked to the front her eyes looking at the chalkboard behind the tall teacher.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." she said clear and loud.

"Hn."

Kagome sat back down and let out a sigh.

"Miss Higurashi. I'd advise that you look both ways before the cross the street from now on."

Kagome's face turned red as she stared at her desk. The other students giggled at the meaning of his words.

Now she knew why she had a bad feeling...School is going to be so much harder...

* * *

 **Sorry if Sesshomaru seems a little Out of Character. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome diligently took notes like the rest of the class as Sesshomaru spoke about the Sengoku period. She glanced up and just as quickly looked back down.

Was he staring at her or just a coincidences?

Before she could look once more the bell rang. Everyone got there stuff together and started to head out the door to there next classes.

As Kagome and Sango were walking by his desk Sesshomaru called out.

"Do be careful on your way home later Higurashi."

Kagome's face flushed slightly and she sped up.

Once the was out in the hallway she let out a sigh.

"I think he has the hots for you Ka-Go-Me~." Sango teased.

The blush that just went away came back ten times worse.

"W-what? no! w-why do you thing that?" she stuttered out.

"Well he was staring at you a lot during class." Sango stated with a sly smile.

"That could be because I kicked his car and called him an idiot..." Kagome stated dryly.

Sango chocked slightly then started to laugh, "You kicked his car! Ha! Your going to get yourself hurt on of these days with your temper."

Kagome pouted and started grumble.

The rest of the day was pretty dull compared to the first class. The two friends were now walking down the street to the middle school to pick up Sango's and Kagome's little brothers Kohaku and Souta.

"What nerve of that Bastard!"

Kagome laughed lightly at her raving friend, "Maybe it was an accident?" she offered

Sango scoffed, "The first time maybe, but the next five? No way! you just don't touch someones ass that many time on 'accident' "

Kagome dodged the hand that was being waved in her friends rage.

Sango glared "Miroku is lucky that I only hit him a little."

"A little? you sent him to the nurse looking like he was hit by a train...multiple times." Kagome said in disbelief.

The Brown haired girl just shrugged.

"Sister! Kagome!"

The two girls looked ahead to see a young boy who looked a lot like Sango running to them.

Sango smiled happily and hugged her brother.

Kagome looked around puzzled. "Kohaku, where's Souta?" She asked slightly worried.

He turned his dark brown eyes onto the older girl. "Oh. They decided to haves scrimmage soccer match with Karakura Middle School to day."

Kagome's eyebrows rose. "Oh. Well then I guess I'll have to pick up Shippo myself."

The two siblings waved to her as she walked on ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stopped in front of the elementary school.

Strange...usually Shippo was waiting for her here.

She looked around for a moment and saw a teacher. Kagome walked over to her and tried to push back the slight worry she felt.

"Hello. Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Shippo Higurashi." Kagome asked with a smile.

"Oh! May I ask who you are?" The woman asked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, His Mother." Kagome answered.

The teacher looked at her skeptically, "If you would follow me."

Kagome followed the woman into the school and into the office.

"Please have a seat. I'll just check something and be right back." The woman said with a forced smile.

Kagome sighed, but sat down as asked. She looked around the basically empty room when her eye caught the sight of a older man sitting in the other chairs across the room.

He had familiar long silver hair that was held back by a red strip cloth high on his head; reviling his pointed ears. He had purple jagged strip in each cheek. He looked a lot like Sesshomaru, but he seemed more approachable.

His golden eyes locked onto her blue ones and she looked away embarrassed at being caught staring.

A few moment passed by and she felt the chair beside her move slightly.

She looked and jumped a little.

The man was now sitting in the chair. She hadn't even heard him move!

"So...who are you waiting on?" his velvet voice asked.

"Oh, my son...You?" she asked.

"My sort of Granddaughter. Son huh? you look pretty young to be a mother."

She smiled. "He's adopted. What do you mean by sort of Granddaughter?"

The man gave a dry look. "My eldest is wired." was his only reply.

before Kagome could speak more the woman from before walked out.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Higurashi. While your...situation isn't unheard of... it is rare. Please forgive me."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Its fine. It isn't the first time this has happened, and it most likely wont be the last."

The man raised an eyebrow at the odd conversation.

"I'll take you to your son. He's out back playing." the woman said.

Kagome turned to the man and smiled. "It was nice to talk to you sir." she said as she followed the woman back out the door.

The man waived to her as she left.

"What an interesting girl...Wonder if she know of her spiritual heritage?" he asked himself as he tried to shake off the tings the girl's powers were giving him.

Kagome stepped outside where the playground was and looked around. She heard a familiar laugh and smiled.

She turned to look to see her son pushing a little girl on the swings.

The little girl had black hair with a part of it held up in a side ponytail. She had a huge smile on and her brown eye sparkled with glee.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sight. She walked over to them and when Shippo saw her his already big smile widen even more.

"Momma!" He cried. As he rocketed at her.

Kagome laughed and caught her little bungle of energy happily returning his hug.

He looked up at her his auburn bangs falling into his forest green eyes. Kagome smiled and tucked them behind his pointed ears and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Shippo giggled and gave her another fanged grin.

Kagome placed him gently on the ground and turned to the young girl who was looking on in curiosity. Once saw Kagome looking at her she tried to hind behind the swing. Which caused the older girl to laugh softly at her shyness.

Shippo hurried over to the young girls side.

"Don't worry this is my Maomma Kagome! She's really nice!" They young Fox grab the girls hand and walked her over to Kagome.

Kagome bent down to be low and on the kids level.

"Hello. It nice to meet you I'm Kagome."

The girl hid slightly behind Shippo, but smiled slightly at her.

"Rin's name is Rin." The girl now known as Rin said.

Kagome slightly wondered why she was speaking in third person, but dismissed it and smiled kindly. "It's lovely to meet you Rin. Are you a new friend of Shippo's?"

Shippo spoke first. "Yep! She's new in class and now were best firends!" the young boy stated and Rin just nodded in agreement.

Kagome's smile widen. "What's great! Maybe you could come visit Shippo some time?"

Rin smiled happily "Rin would like that very much!"

Kagome giggled at the cute little girl. "Well when I get the chance to meet your guardian I'll ask. But for now I'm afraid Shippo and I must get going."

The two children wined slightly which caused Kagome to giggle some more at there cuteness.

"Don't worry you'll see each other tomorrow." The two kids still pouted, but said there good-byes none the less.

As Kagome walked out holding the hand of a excitingly talking Shippo a pair of curious gold eyes watched them go.

"Oh, so her son is a Demon...That explains the odd conversation."

"Gandpa!" A young girls voice called out.

He turned just in time to get tackled you a young black haired girl with a side pony tail.

"Rin made a new friend! He has the cutest tail too!" Rin said in excitement.

The older man just chuckled at the young girls energy.

"Were so sorry for the wait Mr. Taisho!" A young teacher said.

He fixed his grip on Rin as she started to play with his hair, and smiled charmingly at the young woman. "Its fine, and please call me Touga."

The young woman nodded with a dazed look and a dark blush across her cheeks.

Touga chuckled and started to walk out the door. "Well little pup. We best get you home."

* * *

 **Touga makes an apperance! and you get to see the cuteness that is Rin and Shippo~**


End file.
